Professor Stevens
Professor Stevens was a scientist investigating a crashed meteor, documenting the proceedings with a video camera. She deduced that the meteor produced life-giving radio active energy that could be used to cure people faster than ever before. Stevens used her camera to record the arrival of a strange craft which stole the meteorite and was promply attacked by Cliff Dagger of V.E.N.O.M., who was wearing the same kind of radiation suit as Stevens and her fellow scientists. Dagger was surprised to discover Stevens was a woman, despite the fact that he heard her speaking to him moments before he removed her protective mask. Stevens kicked Dagger in the shin and escaped in a jeep, only to find herself being persued by Sly Rax in Piranha. She managed to retrieve the video tape from her camera before Cliff Dagger joined the chase in Jackhammer. Determined to stop Stevens before she got to the city, Rax shot out one of the jeep's tires and Stevens lost control of the vehicle, driving it off a cliff and crashing into water below. When the professor regained consciousness, she found herself, fully dressed, lying under a blanket on a sofa in Matt Trakker's mansion. Trakker himself was nearby, reading a book with his back to her as he casually explained that some of his friends found her unconscious in a ravine. Stevens knew of Trakker's reputation and that he helped people in trouble. But when she told him she could use his help, Trakker was hesitant at first. The professor then produced the video tape from the inside of her jacket and asked him to take a look at it. After running a computer check on both the tape and the professor, Matt Trakker decided to assemble M.A.S.K.. He informed her he was handling the situation by speaking to her via his intercom and told her to stay in his mansion and have plenty of rest, as the computer had prescribed. Stevens replied that the radio active power in the meteor was the key to her new life-saving technique and that it could be used for destruction if it fell in the wrong hands. The M.A.S.K. team managed to retrieve the meteor, which had been cut into three pieces by V.E.N.O.M. and the Professor put them back together using Trakker's mechanical equipment so it could cure agent Hondo McLean who had been seriously hurt during the mission. Professor Stevens was dismayed to learn that McLean had been hurt because of her, but Trakker assured her that it didn't make any difference and that he just needed her help now. The experimental procedure worked McLean was cured instantly. Just as professor Stevens noted that she now had to figure out what to do with the meteor, Matt Trakker pointed out to her that all the energy of the meteor had been spent and that it wouldn't work a second time. Trivia *Professor Stevens is the first of several people who needed to rest on Matt Trakker's sofa at the Trakker mansion after their ordeal with V.E.N.O.M.. She is followed by Chief Slow Eagle in The Star Chariot and Technician Mike in Video VENOM. Behind the Scenes Professor Stevens was voiced by Sharon Noble. Category:Characters voiced by Sharon Noble Category:Female M.A.S.K. Characters Category:Characters